There are several methods for coating metallic articles or for forming a metallic carbide layer thereon. Prior coating methods have a drawback. They use a molten treating bath containing metal particles. The metal particles need a relatively long time to dissolve in the bath, and undissolved metal particles deposit in the formed carbide layer, making a rough surface on the treated articles.